To Do Well
by Gray Aibou
Summary: Katrina Hunter applies for a job a Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital so she can provide for her young son, then she meets Doctor House. Someone who will change her life...Forever
1. Steer Clear Of Dr House

- -

I think I read a fiction somewhere similar to this and got the idea from there. I've twisted my story _a lot, _so it doesn't count as plagiarism. Plus it was in a different show/movie, and I can't be expected to come up with my own ideas without a little inspiration from all you other cool writers. So read on reviewers, and don't flame me! 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**- To Do Well -**_

**Chapter 1**

**Steer Clear Of Dr. House**

**.-.**

I stood in front of the mirror, neatening my chestnut brown hair hurriedly. I tried to smooth down a few assorted curls sticking out of my tied up hair. I absolutely hated having my hair tied up, it felt wrong. Like it was bound and restrained when it was meant to be free, it felt good to have the natural silky curls brush against my shoulder blades. I sighed, my green eyes flickering over my face; I could see my cheekbones slightly from my eating habits. I pinched my cheeks to try return some pink colour then grabbed my bag and keys as I approached the rickety front door.

I jabbed the key into the hole quickly, hearing a few rusty clicks as the door opened. Then I paused; turning around as I heard a brush of small feet and a quiet breath. I knew those sounds from anywhere; those were the sounds I heard every morning. Even If I only squeaked open the bathroom door or opened the fridge, he could hear it. He could always hear it, I smiled at that thought.

Brian was standing a few meters behind me in the doorway. I loathed the walls in my rented house; the cream paint had almost entirely peeled away, leaving a crumbling wooden structure that didn't look particularly _elegant _at all. The whole house was falling apart anyway, but it was all I could afford. I didn't have a job anymore. I had been fired for back chatting the boss, so now here I was trying out for another one. So I could give my only son a childhood. He was still in his pajamas and his eyes were screwed up as he tried to focus on me tiredly. In one arm he was clinging to a bright green stuffed alligator…His only toy. He looked at me innocently with his jade eyes, almost identical to mine

"Are you going to get a job?" He said quietly. I stared at him sympathetically, letting go of the key as I left it in the lock. I looked into his eyes, staring at me hopefully

I knelt down in front of him, and gently grabbed his tiny hand. I eyed him sternly and he looked at me expectantly. With my over hand I ruffled his hair a bit, trying to make it look neater, just like I did to my own.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up too high" I told him seriously. "I might not get the job"

"Why not?" He said slightly put out, "Why wouldn't they give you a job?"

"Because maybe I'm not a good enough worker…Maybe she thinks I could be in experienced…Maybe she thinks I have a bad history. I'm sorry Brian but I can't be definitive right now. Everything depends on the generosity of Dr. Cuddy" I said finishing that last sentence very slowly as I worried myself.

"That's a funny name" He said smiling gently.

I gave him a "How-very-inappropriate" glance and smirked sarcastically. It was time for a well placed distraction. I was very good at that; all it took was a TV show, something colourful…or food.

"I got you some Fruit Loops yesterday-" I said innocently, and was cut off immediately by his excited squeals.

"-Really!" He exclaimed in delight. His eyes lit up with ecstatic desire. It worked

"Yep, they're in the bottom cupboard." I stood up as he ran along to grab some milk from the fridge, completely ignoring me now his attention was on his _sugar hype._ "I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"Yes Mum!" He said brightly. I grinned at his enthusiasm; I could always rely on my one child to make me happy. I watched him pour the cereal for a minute, standing on his tippy toes as he tried to see the cooking top.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and flattened down my top slightly. I went to open the door, stepping out quietly as Brian waved goodbye.

"Oh Yeah-" I said on a final note "-Put the bowl away when you're done"

I closed the door quietly at the words "Yessssss Mum"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got into my not-so-great car and started it, listening to the rough roar of an exhaust pipe. I reached over slowly and placed my bag on the chair next to me. I rolled down the window and hung my head tiredly.

I was so anxious I couldn't function. I placed my hands on the wheel and stared at myself in the rear view mirror.

I looked like a _wreck._

But I knew I had to this, for Brian at least. He was such a strong boy, just like his mother. I couldn't believe his father would just abandon us both without even knowing if he was a girl or a boy. He didn't even know who he was, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to set eyes on his own offspring and hold it in his arms. I narrowed my eyes at the thought and sighed for the second time that morning.

But now I could maybe move into a different rental home, buy Brian some warmer clothes and better food. Even some toys.

But never once had he ever complained to me, even when his friends came over rarely and criticized how his roof had holes in it. He was such a lovely child, but I wanted him to have better. I didn't want him to have to feel shunned by his friends and be cold at night…

That's why I had to get a job as a cleaner and Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, swallow my pride and continue to go on. For him

I started the car, determined to do well for my son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm…" Cuddy said absorbed in thought as she flicked through my resume, her long scarlet nails making an unpleasant scratching noise. I smelt a musky perfume on her and eyed the darkish brown tint of lipstick on her lips. The area around her eyes was extremely dark and pretty, I envied her eyelashes. Her eyes read each page seemingly quick, taking in every note from my previous bosses and jobs. I hoped her impressions on me were good ones

"Everything here seems to be adequate" She said with a friendly smile. I tried to smile back, but the nervousness made me think it looked false. I was standing in front of her mahogany desk, bookshelves on either wall beside me. A maroon sofa was in the furthest corner from me, accompanied by a coffee table and some magazines. Outside behind the glass doors I could tell it was really busy, but I couldn't hear a word in here. Alone…with her. I gripped the bag tightly in front of me, I begged myself not to say something stupid. She placed the files down on her desk and then laced her fingers together on her lap, leaning back slightly.

"We're a bit short on cleaners so I'm quite willing to accept your application-" She said as she surveyed the files "-Miss Hunter"

"Call me Katrina" I said trying to seem polite, I gripped my bag tighter. I think she saw the inevitable anxious look etched in my face. I couldn't really conceal it; It was too ominous to hold down. She smirked slightly

"Don't seem so tense" She said with a laugh, "You have the job. Are you willing to work from about… 10.30 am until about 6?"

"Yeah that's great" I said with a sigh of relief. "I'll take as many hours as I can get…I need it" I added quietly. I reflected on Brian, I tried to remain calm and keep posture. Look sophisticated

"Single mum huh?" Cuddy said sympathetically. "Well I hope you have a great time at PPTH"

"Thank you so much" I said with a grin as I reached over and shook her hand. She had a firm grip; she seemed like a sophisticated woman. I took a small liking to her; she was one of the few headstrong women I knew. I wondered what school she had gone to, how she had been brought up. Wondered if maybe I had taken a few different turns I could have been successful like her. I felt regret

"You can start work tomorrow" She told me as I turned to take my leave. I walked across the room with a triumphant smirk. I opened the glass door but suddenly her voice interrupted me one last time –

"-Wait!" She said quickly as she leant forward on her chair. I whipped my head around to her as her expression darkened slightly. I thought I was in trouble for a few moments, but regained my fixture.

"Just…Steer Clear of Dr. House…Okay?"

"Sure…I guess?" I said uncertainly, I looked at her very oddly as if waiting for a sensible explanation. She looked as if she were about to try but then stopped, closing her eyes momentarily then opening them in exasperation.

"You'll understand soon"

I walked through the clinic silently, barely hearing the jargon of words everyone was saying to each other. I looked at the modern style of the place, the nice tiles on the floor and the peach orange walls. I stepped out into the parking lot, my painful heels clicking on the concrete. The sky looked bright today, a lot brighter

Suddenly a motorbike caught my attention. It was parked in the disabled parking spot; it was orange and black and looked stylishly elegant. I stared at it momentarily before muttering "Nice…" and getting into my car. Slamming the door so no one could hear me whoop

I sat and breathed a big sigh of relief for a few moments, almost laughing to myself at the ominous relief I had. Now I could afford for Brian to live properly again, It was I had been carrying a ton of lead, then have it turned into a pillow. I breathed out slowly again, trying to keep my heart rate normal.

Brian's gonna be so happy. I can finally afford to get him Fruit Loops every week

-αιвσυ

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**

**Authors note - **If you want House, M.D icons (Which you do!) Shakes fist Visit my Website

I need -**_TWO- _**reviews to continue. They are…fuel so to speak, All it takes is you saying "Good job" or if you're inconsiderate and lazier than that! You can just say good. This will still make me happy.

By the way I don't know if this has been _done, _but I'm sorry if it has. 


	2. Begin Anew

I wrote this chapter whilst listening to _somewhat _'Sappy' songs on my Ipod, if '_The Dresden Dolls - Glass Slipper' _counts as being sappy. I really think music gives me an edge to what I'm writing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_- To Do Well –_**

**Chapter 2**

**Begin anew**

**.-.**

I slammed the car door and practically ran to the front door. I tried to hide a great smile and look casual. I smoothed my hair and clothes and cleared my throat quietly. Then I opened the door

Brian was sitting on the couch…that was falling apart pretty much. He was wrapped in a tiny yellow blanket, his eyes watching the tiny TV screen showing a crackly old Popeye show. As soon as the door closed he snapped his head to me with eager eyes, He got up and ran up to me, his little black socks hitting the floor as he rushed. I knew as soon as I closed the door he would hear me, he had such keen ears. I was very proud of him; I had been the moment he was born. He was the best thing that had every happened to me.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" He shouted as he skidded to a halt.

"Well…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I saw his expression dull slightly and a big smirk crossed my face, I grabbed his hands, dropping my bag and began to shout "I got the job!"

We circled each other for a minute, arms linked in an excited dance, and then we fell back onto the couch and laughed. I sat there, panting slightly as he turned over excitedly

"Does this mean I can stop eating vegetables" He said with a childish grin.

I paused and gave him a very stern stare, one of those what-a-silly question glares. It was sarcastic of course, he beamed at me awkwardly. I smiled at his playful nature with a big grin

"No it does not" I teased as I shoved him. "But we can have potatoes with dinner now"

"Awesome…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I kissed Brian on the forehead as I quietly told him I was off to work. The plan was he would go to his friend's house until 6.30 until we could find a proper day care center for a 6 year old. I smiled gently at the thought of Brian interacting with other children, he was very social. Everyone seemed to like him

I walked to my bedroom dresser, applying a little gloss to my lips and pinning the "_Katrina Hunter_" badge to my blouse quickly. I dropped my hands by my side and let out a long breath, observing what I looked like in the mirror. My emerald eyes glittered with happiness as I thought of the pay and the things I could get now, it wasn't a _fortune _but it was something. I could use a something right now

I picked up my familiar black bag and took the janitor closet key and dropped it inside. I was slightly nervous, but happy at the same time. The sun wafted in through the blinds in my room, lighting up everything in a ceremonial glow. I slid into the kitchen on my bare feet and grabbed a slice of toast. Then I slipped on some black shoes and went to my car.

For a second I stared at the ugly rental and thought that soon I could be living in a better one, one without the fear of the roof collapsing. The grass was a dull yellow, with patches of damp grey dirt all over the yard; all in all it wasn't a very pretty house. It made me shiver actually. I stepped into the car and sat down on the seat with a smile, throwing my bag onto the other seat in my daily tradition. I started the shaky engine and made my way to the hospital casually.

When I walked in I gave an appreciative wave to Cuddy, which she returned with a smile. She returned to talking to the woman at the front desk, reading a paper file, I thought I saw a frown cross her face and could have sworn she said - _Get me Doctor House_

And there I was, pushing around a small bucket and mop on wheels. A normal person might say I was doing the lowest job possible, on the lowest pay possible, so therefore should have the lowest respect possible for the job. But I didn't, I held it in high regard.

All day I ended up mopping floors and placing "BE CAREFUL SLIPPERY WHEN WET" signs, which was fine with me. Doctors strode past me carrying notepads, their white coats swirling in a sophisticated way. I wiped down a few tables and cleaned computer screens, and did a few other assorted jobs.

When it came to 5.30 I decided the last thing I would do was clean out the waste paper bins.

I walked into each office after the other, placing the trash in a plastic bag and placing it on my cart, each time I collected some it made it larger. An ever increasing ball of paper and rubbish, I listened to the squeaking of the wheels, slightly worn out. I was looking forward to seeing Brian, so I began to work a little faster.

I stepped into one of the last offices quietly, my feet hitting the greyish carpet softly. I stared at the desk before me, eyeing the over sized red tennis ball curiously. In the next room, separated from me by a glass sliding door, were a white board and a long table. On the white board in capital letters was written a few long words, some I didn't even know the meaning of. I raised an eyebrow in amusement at the empty coffee mugs in the sink

"This is what doctors do all day" I said to myself as I picked up the wastepaper basket. "Drink coffee" I muttered

"Coffee is a _big _part of being a doctor" A quiet calm voice muttered from behind me. I almost dropped the basket as I jumped; I turned to the voice to see a man in the doorway.

He was resting on a cane, long jeans covering his legs. He was wearing expensive Nike shoes and a top with a black and red jacket. His hair was slightly messy, and his eyes were a cold electric blue. He was tall in my eyes, slightly scary.

I raised my free hand to my chest as a sign of shock. "Sorry I didn't know you were here…"

"Fresh meat huh?" He said, I took the hint he didn't really expect an answer. His blue eyes surveyed me and the name tag on my top. "Hunter"

"Call me Katrina-"

"-So Hunter, what are you doing in my office?"

"I was collecting-…Wait a second did you say your office"

"Yes…I did" He said as he stepped past her, letting his cane rest against his desk and sitting down in the swivel chair as if making a statement. I looked at the very territorial look on his face and my eyes narrowed in puzzled confusion.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes"

"Why no coat?"

"Chicks dig jackets" He said in sarcastic tone.

I smiled slightly at the comment "Oh very much so, I'm already _so _wanting you"

He looked at me for a second, analyzing my statement. He smirked

"So you're doctor…?" I said gaining interest

"House" He finished. I froze for a second, remembering Cuddy's advice. I looked at him blankly.

"I'm guessing that Cuddy has given you the 'Keep away from Dr. House' note"

I looked at him peculiarly, wondering if that speech was given often.

"It was more of a 'Steer Clear' "

"Ah…"

"…"

"…"

"What's to _Steer Clear_ about?"

"Well… You might say I'm not really a people person" He said as he began to spin the tennis ball on his finger.

"Really?" I said "So it's not just Cuddy doesn't like you"

"We slept together once, she's hated me every since" His voice oozed with sarcasm and I tried not to laugh. He dropped the tennis ball and cursed, then leant over and picked it up again

"You're a doctor…aren't all Doctors people people" I said, I kept watching him spin the ball, a flicker of admiration crossing my face.

"It isn't my job to be a big part in my patient's life, it's my job to keep that life going for as long as I can" he said not taking his eyes of the rotating ball on his index finger. I watched him for a second

"That's a neat trick" I said, "My son would probably watch you do that for hours"

He absently stared down at my hands on the metal wastepaper basket, and then raised them to my face. "Single mother?"

I nodded "I don't think I need to repeat the whole 'Daddy abandoned us' story"

He grinned "You know that's the first time I haven't heard a sappy story from a single mother when I ask them"

"Sympathy gets people nowhere"

We shared a long stare at each other, and then were interrupted by my watch beeping.

"Well my shift's over too" House shot before I could speak, I watched him get up and grab his cane. "Very interesting conversation" he added on a final note as he limped away down the hall, carrying a small gym bag in his other hand. I wondered if he was being sarcastic, it was hard to tell when he didn't make it clear

I grasped the basket and emptied its contents into my garbage bag, then returned it to under his desk.

I placed the cart back in the closet and went back to my car silently, thinking of my meeting with the 'Doctor House'. It was dark now, the sky was littered with dark clouds and the shadows of trees cut across my face and the other cars. But nothing could dampen my spirits on my first day. Nothing in the world

I got into the car and burst forwards down the street, still smiling at the very hilarious 'Chicks dig jackets' comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I picked Brian up, and he was already exhausted from playing with light sabers. I lay him in the bed and whispered him good night. Then I sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV emotionlessly. I sipped a glass of icy water as I sat and watched a black and white movie.

I thought about how Cuddy had warned me so…_direly _about House. Maybe the two had a rivalry together, they both seemed dominant. I reflected on how he had seemed…not nice, but not hostile either. I wondered whether he had a wife, kids…he didn't really seem like the type…but judging by his shoes he was well off.

_Not like me._

I kicked at the blanket and tried to get it cover my legs entirely as my eyes became heavier and heavier. I was thoroughly relaxed and warm, I let sleep creep into he corners of my mind…

And winced as the wind blew and rattled a tin plate on the roof

-αιвσυ

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note - **I love you reviewers! I have a feeling my chappies are too short… Hmm… You tell me? I need a total of **_-EIGHT-_** reviews to keep me going now, not too hard…eh? 

I'll try to update as fast as I can. I've already finished the third chapter, but you'll have to supply me with precious reviews to see it!


	3. Raising The Bar

Hugh is my valentine -- Draws luvvy heart

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**- To Do Well -**_

**Chapter 3**

**Raising the Bar**

**.-.**

For the next two days I didn't see Doctor House. It wasn't like I was _wanting _to find him, it was just entertaining to speak to him. He was interesting in his own way, and not like the other male employees I worked with, who would just stand there staring at my breasts throughout the whole conversation with a blank look on their face obviously not listening to a word I was saying. Doctors appeared…well gave me the impression that they were more sophisticated and had an actual brain in their heads. Well you'd have to if you wanted a degree, but Dr. House gave me the impression he was more of a rebel than the others. He was his own person

I tried the cafeteria food once and shunned it away, I preferred eating outside now. It was a rather beautiful grounds, there was even a splendorous fountain smack bang in the middle.

I was payed a small fee on Friday from Cuddy, whom I explained to I need to buy a few groceries and would like a small percentage of my pay then…If it wasn't too much trouble. I went shopping on Saturday with Brian, who was hyped up at seeing me buy chocolate yoghurt and other things he'd never tried.

"Rightio-" I began as I stared down at the obviously excited Brian "You go pick a nice blanket and bring it back to the trolley"

He was practically jumping up and down when I told him; It was strange to see him so excited about something every child should have. "Yes Mum!" He exclaimed as he ran off down the aisle, his trainers squeaking crazily as he darted past shoppers.

"No Brand Names!" I called after him as I returned to my shopping. I settled my eyes on the fruit section, staring at assorted peaches and watermelon bundles. There were bananas in green net bunches to the right of me, and green apples right before me. Across a few meters I could see some darkish plums, I was tempted to buy one or two of the expensive treats, but I didn't.

I carefully calculated the costs of everything I needed, I had about thirty dollars left over I could spend on things Brian wanted and about twenty dollars to put into my savings…which was now dwindling on about a thousand one hundred.

I put six apples in a plastic bag, tied them and placed them into the trolley absently. Then began to inspect the bananas

"I got one!" I heard Brian cry from behind me happily. He held up a red and blue wooly blanket to my face intently and waited for my response.

"Nice choice" I told him, placing the blanket in the cart. He beamed at me proudly.

"So now what?"

"Err…I need some Dish-washing detergent and some juice boxes" I told him. He gazed at Me dully.

"Or I could give you two dollars-" I said dropping some money into his outstretched hand "-And you could go get some hot chips"

He gawked at the money for a moment then looked up at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Go on" I said pushing him forwards playfully. He then ran away to buy some food

I smirked at my little boy, how he was amazed at how I could finally provide for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few long weeks went by, in which I had to time to relax at home on the cold weekends and buy Brian some toys. I went to work every day and came home in a steady routine. Things were getting sort of boring, repetitive. Today was a Friday, and I was eating lunch in the gardens.

I sat across on the lawn on the outside grounds of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, resisting the urge to undo my hair. I was leaning against an oak tree, eyes closed in thought as I chewed my food slowly. I could hear chatter and smell hot food, I envied it over my ham sandwich but I didn't care a great deal. I exhaled and enjoyed the peace of it all. I could hear an annoying bird whistling away above me, I didn't blame it though. It was just what it did; it didn't purposely mean to irritate me.

But it did anyway

I let my 'Sandwich holding arm' drop by my side as I relaxed in the warmth of the day. I still had half an hour, I'd be fine.

Just as I had almost been claimed by sleep, a voice interrupted me.

"Boo"

I opened one eye lazily to see Dr. House, leaning on his cane as usual. His eyes glittered in satisfaction as he saw he had woken me from my stupor. I imagined how I must look, lying against a tree in my jeans and green blouse. I straightened immediately, dusting dirt of my pants. I stared up at him expectantly

"Oh nothing, I was bored. Saw you, came over here" He finished rather bluntly as he cocked his head to one side surveying me as he had done before.

"…Ooo-k?" I said as I wrapped the sandwich back up, I knew he was watching me as I did. Analyzing my every movement

"Where's your lunch?"

"Don't eat lunch here" He said almost immediately as if it had been rehearsed. "Cafeteria food _sucks_" he muttered trying to imitate a young person sarcastically. I looked at him oddly

"Why not bring lunch?"

"That requires _effort_" He said as he stared upwards at the tree absently. I glanced at his leg, which he was holding oddly. I wondered why he had a limp

And as he always did, before I could ask he answered

"Infarction" He muttered, his eyes seemingly emotionless

I was silent for a few seconds, and he didn't take his eyes off me. I didn't really have a good idea of what an 'Infarction' was, but I had the idea it was serious. Well it had to have been to ruin a guy's leg.

"Don't you sit with friends, colleagues?"

"Wilson…The friend department" He said quoting the words "Is off with the cancer club"

"Colleagues?"

He gave me an 'I-will-not-dignify-that-with-an-answer' look. He breathed out and looked around again. "Busy?"

"Err…No why?"

"Err" He said with a smile "Err is a _British_ expression. Parents English?"

"One was Scottish" I said, observing the satisfied and almost proud smile on his face. I pushed a curl from my face. "Congratulations"

"Anyway, Busy?"

"Nope"

"Mind if I sit?"

I shifted awkwardly "Yeah I guess so"

He sat a good half meter away from me on the thick tree, leaning against the pillar-like-trunk. He let his cane rest by his hand; I stared at it for a second then spoke

"I thought you weren't a people person"

He thought about his answer well before speaking, his blue eyes closing as he did "I'm not a _stupid patient person_"

I turned my head and looked at him, resting there silently. "You don't have…many friends do you"

"I can survive without a social life" He said quietly.

"Everyone needs a social life" I stated quite determinedly "You ever loved?"

"Loved and lost" He said casually.

Then we were silent, absorbed in thought. He was _very _good at concealing emotions, but I didn't know him well yet…well enough to know he was a very quick witted and intelligent person at least. I thought about how he was once married, tried to picture her, and couldn't. I wondered why he had 'lost', did he choose or her? It seemed it could go either way - House because from what I saw he judged that everyone had faults.

"What job do you have?"

"Diagnostician" He muttered briefly. I raised my eyebrow at the intensity of his job, now I knew for sure he was as intelligent as I presume. I noticed the quickness of him comment, and considered I was maybe irritating him.

"I'm not annoying you am I?

House weighed up his answer. To be honest he was interested by her, fathoming her was slightly harder than other people. He didn't open his eyes as he spoke

"No"

"I really don't see what's to 'Steer Clear' from" I began bringing up the subject again. "From what I judged you'd be ripping me apart for being new"

"That's what I do mostly" He said pulling out something from his pocket. "New staffs are _fun_"

"Why not me?"

He stopped retrieving whatever it was in his pocket for a few seconds and contemplated his answer. I looked at him rather intently, waiting for a quick witted defensive comeback…

"You're different" He said, opening his eyes as he recovered a Gameboy from his pocket. He turned it on and started to play emotionlessly

I sat there and opened my mouth trying to find a logical comeback, but I couldn't. I stared forward blankly and recognized a figure in a white coat, his golden brown hair gleaming. He walked across the grass towards us for a few good minutes; I pondered what he wanted with me. Then I realised that it must have something to do with House. He stopped when he reached us, looking at House accusingly, who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"He hasn't been troubling you has he" He said like an over protective mother. I tried not to laugh and smiled cheerily. I realised this must be Wilson

"No, He's quite interesting actually" I said with a smirk.

He looked at me in disbelief, the shock on his face looked like his world had crumbled. I tried not to snicker again and looked over at the immobile House

Realizing all eyes were on him he spoke "What up"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Where the hell were you"

"Avoiding Oncologists"

"Why"

"Because then we have to go through annoying and infuriating conversations about why I'm avoiding Oncologists" he said pushing buttons wildly on his Gameboy. "It's like a cycle"

I watched the two battle it out with witty comebacks for a few minutes, and then I finally came into the subject. I looked up, startled from my daze.

"So who are you?"

"New blood" I said quietly as I looked at my watch. _Ten minutes_

Wilson looked at House perplexed and bewildered at how he had not been hostile to their new guest. His eyes flickered over the oldish man's figure and he sighed in exasperation.

"Nice to meet you…Katrina, anyway Greg, Cuddy wants to see you"

There was a silence in which Wilson just stared at House expectantly, who gave up the cold shoulder treatment in defeat.

"Ugh" House said as he pocketed the Gameboy. He gave me an odd salute and clutched his cane, then taking a few stagger like steps he hoisted himself up. I watched the two walk away, they stared forwards for a few moments…Then House's lips moved and Wilson gave him a look of pure disgust. I guessed he made a rude comment

Dr. Gregory House huh?

…

-αιвσυ

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note - **I think it's a statistic that only one out of 20 people review stories when they read them. Be that special person Smiles. I now want _-**FOURTEEN-**_ reviews in total, Ha, I am _so _demanding. I'm now coming to an end of the whole 'Building up the story' and want to really get into it. I'm too excited to take my time! Must…force…myself

:P


	4. Identification

Ok me ish stopping demanding reviews, just to take the…_stress_ of you because it is just SO hard to review me. **I** mean, clicking an icon and then typing three words. That's so much effort I'm surprised anyone _has _reviewed. Ha-ha! **Just** joking people, I'm very happy with the amount of reviews I've got, I just **want** more because they are much addiction so **to say…**

No really **I** **love** **you** all. 

**Hugh Laurie** is awesome He is **so much** better than any other celebrity!

Subliminal Messages are cool too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­**- _To Do Well -_**

**Chapter 4**

**Identification**

**.-.**

I stopped the car slowly, pulling to a halt quickly on the road. Across the crackly concrete sidewalk was a large house, a red metallic bike lying uselessly on the front lawn, a small soccer ball forgotten by the brown fence. I stared up at the beautiful cozy house longingly, thinking maybe one day Brian and I could move into somewhere like that. I saw a child's face peek out from under blue shutters and smile quickly with a rush of excitement. I let my gaze fall back to Brian who was sitting contently in the front seat, waving at his friend from the car window longingly.

"You sure you're gonna be Okay?" I asked him

"I'll be fine mum" He assured looking at me, in his free hand holding a small toy gun. He smiled and went to open the rickety car door, but my hand stopped him.

He looked at me bewildered "Have I done something wrong?" He said, his voice breaking a bit. I chuckled a little and smiled at him intently, I saw him relax a little an exhale a short breath

"Just remember…I love you - Okay?" I quietly muttered with a smile.

"I l-love you too Mum" He said looking confused at my out-of-nowhere comment. His jade eyes flickered over my face "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him quickly, realizing I was delaying his play time "You just have fun" I said with a beam, releasing the car door hand and retracting my hand steadily.

"I will" He said as he opened the door and stepped out hurriedly, running across the lawn to his friend who had just stepped out of the front door.

"I'll see you at 7.00!" I shouted as I leant over the passenger seat, I watched him run and greet his friend happily.

Then I swerved off down the street to work again.

I followed my repetitive routine absent mindedly. Park outside, go inside, open closet, take out mop, clean floors, dust desks, wipe screens, eat lunch, and clean waste paper baskets.

It was while I was wiping computer screens blankly when I heard a rude and impatient tapping on the door. Even before I turned and looked at him I could tell it was House, I could tell by the manner of his approach…strictly an 'I-don't-give-a-damn-_what­-_you're-doing' kind of knock.

I crooked my head to the side to see him standing there in his usual pose, leaning to his left side absently, his eyes alight with satisfaction. He had a hunger to annoy and fathom people I guess, something he had to satisfy

A worn smile crossed my lips

"Hey" I muttered softly, twisting my head back to wipe the screen with the white piece of cloth. My eyes stared down contently at the black screen as I waited for his voice to speak

"Hi" He said lightly as he limped forwards a bit, glancing at my task very in a bored way. I could see in his free hand he had a bright green yoyo, he started to twist the string and repetitively bounce the ball.

Up and Down, Up and Down, Up and Down

I kept wiping the screen for a few minutes, waiting for an explanation. I was sure I had wiped it so much I could have completely made the screen disappear. I realise that he was just going to keep flinging that Friggen yoyo near my shoulder and irritating me until I acknowledged his presence.

I finally finished wiping the screen; I dropped my head for a moment exhausted then looked at him

"What did you want?"

"I didn't want to _interrupt _you" He said rather casually. "Now that you're done, judging by the way I've been watching your schedule, it's time to eat lunch"

I stared at him utterly intrigued by why he as watching my routine. "Are you _stalking _me or something?"

"Nope, just wanted to know if you were up for eating lunch with me again"

"Oh really" I said raising an eyebrow "Why would that be?"

"Beeeecause" He dragged on as he kept flicking the yoyo "I'm bored" What he didn't tell her was that he'd taken a liking to her, and found her hard to crack. Usually he could determine who a person was from first glance, but she was different

"You get bored often" I asked him

"Ya huh" He said emotionlessly as he spun the yoyo down again

"Well I guess so" I told him as I put the cloth back on the rolling tray, facing him

"Cool" He said very falsely enthusiastically "But this time -" He said as he raised his electric blue eyes to me mysteriously

"-We eat _my way_"

I stared at him and blinked blankly

"Ooo-k?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\HiI walked behind him in the car park, keeping a very steady eye on him limping through the cars. I wondered if he had a very expensive flash car, one that roared exhaust fumes from the back. One that made him feel powerful

When I saw his…_ride_, I realised he'd gone that step further

He put a hand on his motorbike, the one I'd noticed a few weeks before. He didn't smile, or ask me if I liked it, he just threw me a black helmet which I barely caught. I stared down at it bewildered as he put his cane in a small designed grasp and hopped on. He clasped his hands on the handlebars, knuckles tightening and looked at me expectantly

"…Or, You could just stand there staring at me"

"I-" I began to stutter wildly "I barely know you!" I exclaimed

"You don't need to know my life story to ride a motorbike with me"

I stared at him, obviously realizing I wasn't going to win this argument. I gave a long sigh of defeat and raised my eyes to him, seeing his gleeful smirk I gave him a very cautious stare

"And you know how to ride it?"

"Just like walking"

"Ok" I said with a small grin, letting my eyes fall to the floor. I gripped the bike helmet with one hand, cradling it to my torso and with the other undid my hair, letting my wavy hair plunge down my neck and fall around my shoulders. I ran a hand through my hair with a shudder of release and looked back up at him

I placed the helmet on my head, feeling slightly less nervous in the knowledge he couldn't see my eyes. I hopped on the bike and gripped the back of the bike with a anxious smile

He turned to me with a look of my approval

And I gave him a thumb up, and then returned my grip on the back of the bike, exhaling to calm my nerves

He turned his head back to the road, revving the engine with a roar of exhaust fumes from the back. Then I was thrust forward slightly as the bike darted off down the street in a blur of black and orange. What I didn't know was that Cuddy watched my go with wide eyes in pure shock, almost dropping the files she clutched with her talon/nails

The world was dark from the shade of the glass on his black helmet, but I could tell everything had become a streak of shapes and outlines. I tried to focus on something and it was gone, breath taking at the least. My hair lashed out in the stream of wind untamed, becoming like a kite caught in updraft, a wreath of snakes winding upwards as if alive

I laughed loudly over the continuous roar of air and wind rushing past us

Then we came to a halt at a Burger King

I stared at the fast food diner with a feeling of dread rising in my stomach. It wasn't fair that I went out and ate junk food when Brian only ate it on Christmas and his Birthday

As House got off the bike, I yanked off my helmet quickly and tapped him on the shoulder with my free hand

"We can't eat here"

"Why!?"

"Because…I'm vegetarian"

"Judging by that ham sandwich I saw you eating the other day, you're lying"

I sighed, facing him sadly.

"My son hardly ever gets to eat this stuff, It's…not just for me to indulge on it" I told him with sorrow on my face. I brought a sandwich anyway, who don't you-"

"-Bring him some home"

"I can't afford to spend money on fast food…I'm not really well off"

He looked at me blankly; I could see he was deep in thought.

"I'll buy his share"

I stared at him, perplexed by this sudden gesture of kindness

"I don't know you… this is insane" I told him finally, staring into his blue eyes. "I can't even afford to get my own-"

"-I'll buy yours"

"No!" I exclaimed "It's not my right to take money from you-"

"-You sound like Cameron!" he told me exasperated "Stop going on about _moral values_ and let me buy your damn food. You're not taking money off me, I'm _giving _it"

I stared at him "Why are you so intent on buying food for me, I'm not a charity case"

He stepped over to me and stared at me hard, obviously expecting me to cower…which I kind of did, I bent under his very territorial, dominant and ominous glare.

"Shut up, and let me buy you lunch"

I gave in, letting go of my posture as he kept staring at me. I put the helmet on the bike and began to walk inside, conquered

"Who's Cameron anyway" I muttered as he followed me

"Colleague" He said shortly as he opened the door and we both walked inside. "Along with Foreman and _the Wombat_"

"The Wombat?" I said with a quick laugh "You gave the Aussie a pet name?"

"Why not, he's my bitch"

I laughed harder, especially at the very dominant way he said 'my'

"Three burgers and fries" He told the guy at the counter, handing over a plentiful $50 note. He pressed a few buttons and took the money in a rehearsed manner, handed us the change and the meal then we went off and sat down at a table.

We got into conversation, about his Colleagues. Cameron, the one obsessed with values and moral trespass, continues to believe everyone should be nice to each other and live in harmony. Chase, the blonde pretty boy Aussie with a dead father and Foreman, the coloured man whom he had hired because of his experience at breaking into someone's house, the one with the street smarts. I clasped my hands together the whole time, watching him speak intently. Absorbed in the conversation, I found out he had a pet rat named 'Steve McQueen and his best and only friend was James Wilson, whom he had known for a long time

He raised the straw to his lips and sipped the coke as he finished about Cuddy; I was surprised at his slight hostility.

"You were…married once…I recall?" I asked him quietly, decided to delve into his personal life now.

He raised his blue eyes to me; I saw how well he concealed his emotions. It was like looking into stone. "Yes"

"What happened" I asked him quietly as I took a fry, tasting the greasy strip of fried potato with a hint of hunger.

"She left me after I had my infarction, that was five years ago. She came back for a few months, then left again" He told her rather bluntly, He sipped the straw again, looking down absently.

"Well," I said deciding to add my sad story "I met a guy about…eight years ago" I murmured quietly as House cocked his head to one side "I thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together…_and then_-"

I shook my head recalling old memories; my voice came out as a rasp

"-I got pregnant, and he turned tail and ran" I finished

We were silent, reflecting each others story. House picked up the remaining half of his burger and bit it quietly, a seemingly small bite at that. I looked out the window and smiled to myself

"But getting pregnant was the best thing that ever happened to me" I said, not taking my eyes of the sunny sky outside. I could tell House was looking at me

"Because I had Brian"

House looked up at her with a small flicker of a smile crossing his face "That's an admirable way of looking at it"

I looked at him determinedly, a kind natured smirk crossing my lips

"It's the only way of looking at it"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I picked up Brian in my car and listened to his exciting recount of his enthralling day I thought about my conversation with the secretive Doctor House, his pit of buried emotions he had opened up to me, someone he had only known for a month.

I turned the car wheel into my drive, and opened the door for Brian. I smiled to myself and handed him his surprise dinner, and smiled even greater at the enthralled look on his face.

I lay on the couch and listened to the rustle of the trees outside in my relaxed and loosed state.

And I thought somewhere I felt some respect for the keen Doctor

And maybe something else

Maybe…

-αιвσυ

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**

**Authors note - **Despite my review from you Mr/Mrs Housefan93, I still think I maybe rushing it…But the slower I go, the later you get to read the reviews. Is a prolonged well worked on story better than a quickly posted minor edited story? I mean…it's not THAT bad, is it?


End file.
